Blog de hermana mayor
by Mi-Nombre-Es
Summary: Soy Blossom Utonio. Antes de nada... sí, esto es mi blog. ¿De qué trata? De mis rutinas junto con mis hermanas. ¿Por qué lo hago? Leer para saber. (Qué mal resumen, lo sé...)
1. Me presento, soy

**Declaraciones: Las PowerPuff Girls ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaraciones: Emmm... ¿qué hay que aclarar? Vale, solo que las chicas tienen 5 años (vamos, la edad que tienen en la serie). Ah, y esto está como si fuera un blog de verdad... (O sea, _PinkyBloss_ es el usuario de nuestra Blossom Utonio)**

* * *

**BLOG DE HERMANA MAYOR**

ME PRESENTO, SOY...

_Publicado 9/04/14 por el usuario **PinkyBloss**_

Hola, soy Blossom Utonio, sí, la PowerPuff Girl rosa…

Ejem, os preguntaréis, ¿para qué quiere una súper heroína un blog? ¿No se cree lo suficientemente popular?

Primero: de popularidad estoy satisfecha, gracias, así que el motivo de mi blog es otro. ¿Cuál? Muy sencillo… siempre me andan preguntando cómo es mi vida en casa, si hacemos tareas domésticas, cómo nos va en la escuela… Para resumir: estoy harta de esas preguntas. Si queréis tener una mínima idea de cómo es mi vida… ¡a leer!

Segundo: Cualquier comentario que me dejen que se entrometa demasiado en nuestras vidas (la de mis hermanas y mía), se dejará sin contestar. Me refiero a los comentarios tipo revista del corazón (tanto Buttercup como yo estamos de acuerdo que esas revistas y programas son una bazofia, sin ofender).

Tercero: ¿Por qué se llama "Blog de hermana mayor"? Esto es debido a que como yo soy la PowerPuff Girl más mayor, soy… pues eso, una hermana mayor. Cuando el Profesor está ausente (en el laboratorio, haciendo algún recado, etc.) soy yo la que se encarga de cuidar a Buttercup y Bubbles, aunque eso no quita que nos protejamos las unas entre las otras.

Ya está, es todo lo que tenía que explicar por ahora… no me dejé nada por mencionar, ¿verdad? Sí, todos los puntos están aclarados. Bien, adiós.

Blossom Utonio

P.D.: Apostaría lo que fuera a que Buttercup intentará conseguir la contraseña de mi usuario para meter algún artículo suyo (Oh, sí, Butter, ¡te tengo calada!). Así que cuidado.

* * *

**Cortíiiiiisimo, lo sé. Pero es que tan solo es una presentación, un prólogo... en fin, que no hay historia propiamente dicha. Quiero decir... Blossom escribe un blog, que todo el mundo puede leer ya que está en Internet, ¿por qué publicaría ella, por ejemplo, un amor secreto con Brick? Pero ya inventaré algo para que haya romance entre los dos rojitos (o lo intentaré)...**

**Sus: ¡Hola!**

**Yo: Eh... ¿qué haces aquí?**

**Sus: Pasaba a saludar.**

**Yo: Ah... ¿y eso? Tú eres el suspenso en los fic tipo novela, de ahí tu nombre, zoquete. Así que aquí no pintas nada.**

**Sus: Ya, pero admite que sin mí te aburrirías. Además, si no estoy yo, estará Sandra.**

**Yo: ¿¡No tengo ni un minuto de paz!? *mirando al cielo***

**Sandra: Oh, no. Sorry, sister (Ah, no. Lo siento, hermana) *dirigiéndose a un público imaginario* Hello, everybody! How are you, guys? (¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis?)**

**Sus: ¿Ves?**

**Yo: Ugggg... sí, veo.**

**Sus: Además, si no estamos... perdón, _estoy_... aquí esto se vuelve aburrido.**

**Sandra: I agree with the idiot (Estoy de acuerdo con el idiota)**

**Yo: Es que lo interesante está arriba de esa línea, no debajo.**

**Sus y Sandra: ¿Qué línea?/What line?**

**Yo: La historia, bobos.**

**Sus y Sandra: Oh...**

**Sus: Pues da igual, ¡me apetece molestarte un poco! Estoy esperando a que me den un papel en Broadway, así que para matar el tiempo...**

**Yo: Idiota narcisista *estrangulándolo*.**

**Sandra: Eh... Drothy. If you don't say goodbye, I'll do it for you (Si no te despides lo haré yo por ti)**

**Yo: ¿Eh? Ese es MÍ trabajo *sin dejar de estrangular a Suspenso***

**Sus: Aggg... Hasta aquí... ggg... el capítulo daaag... de la tarde. Ohggg... Nos veremos cuando a Aggg... Dorita le de la gana escribir... Oggg...**

**Yo: ¡Adiós-chavales-sin-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**


	2. Cocina

**Declaraciones: Las PowerPuff Girls ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Craig McCraken. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaraciones: Esto es como un blog de verdad. _PinkyBloss_ es el seudónimo de Blossom.**

* * *

**BLOG DE HERMANA MAYOR**

COCINA

_Publicado el 10/04/14 por el usuario **PinkyBloss**_

Seguramente la gente piensa que al ser yo la mayor de las tres, y ante la ausencia del Profesor, hago papel de ama de casa, ¿verdad? No es exactamente así… Cierto que yo soy la que mantiene limpia como una patena la casa (incluso cuando el Profesor está) y la que regaña a mis hermanas cuando hacen algún estropicio… Pero eso no significa que sea yo la que se encargue de la cocina, tampoco es Bubbles. Podéis tener miedo a que las heroínas de Townsville se intoxiquen… porque sí, Buttercup es la "chef" de la residencia Utonio, y nunca mejor dicho. Cualquiera diría que es curioso que la más ruda de las hermanas, la que se molesta cuando le decimos que le quedan bien las faldas (corrección: no se molesta, se enfada y no nos habla por días) sea la cocinera más asombrosa que pudiésemos conocer… pero es cierto: la habilidad con la comida que tiene mi hermana morena es inigualable. De momento, ni los chefs de los más prestigiosos restaurantes de la ciudad pueden superarla, eso a mi parecer. Claro que nadie (o casi nadie) conoce de su increíble don para la cocina ya que solo nos ha cocinado al Profesor, a Bubbles y a mí.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en el que descubrimos que Buttercup es un hacha con los útiles de cocina en mano. Fue el año pasado, cuando mi padre (ejem, el Profesor) llegó a la conclusión de que mi hermana necesitaba relajar tensiones con alguna actividad productiva y calmada. Esto era porque en sus típicos enfados de los días que no teníamos que combatir se desquitaba con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera delante (cosas inertes, sin vida; como una roca, un árbol… o el sofá nuevo que compró el Profesor el año pasado). Me acuerdo que fue tras una conversación con la Señorita Keane, puesto que Butter había partido en dos el columpio… OTRA VEZ. Tras que Mitch Michelson le ganara al futbolín.

«Buttercup» la llamó aquel día. Ella fue desde el jardín a la cocina al encuentro de nuestro creador «Verás, pequeña, sabes que no puedes ir enfadándote y desquitándote de esa manera por cualquier nimiedad…»

«Ajá…» asentía Buttercup a cada rato mientras el Profesor seguía hablándole. No sé si asentía porque estaba prestando atención o porque fingía hacerlo. Lo que sí sé fue que escuchó cuando él (habiéndose ido un montón de veces por las ramas) le contó su conclusión. Mi hermana abrió mucho lo ojos, se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Normal, pues le había dicho:

«He decidido que a partir de ahora te pasarás las tardes…» pausó como para darle intriga, cogió aire y «¡estudiando CIENCIA!» e hizo una pose al estilo de "ta-ta-tacháaan".

«Qué rollo» afirmó Butter, aburrida, mientras se daba la vuelta para volver al jardín y seguir jugando con nuestra amiga y vecina Robin Snyder (yo me había quedado escondida tras el marco de la puerta para escuchar de que hablaban… ¡no me juzguéis de cotilla!). Pero el Profesor la detuvo.

«¿Cómo sabes que es aburrido si no lo has probado?» le preguntó a ella, supongo que esperando un "vale, lo probaré" de mi hermana morena. No sabía cuán equivocado estaba.

«Muy sencillo» comenzó «Es como cuando traes el hígado de res a casa. Dices que nos preparas un estofado, sin embargo, no le quitas nervios ni nada y lo COCES. Se sabe que no es comestible con tan solo olerlo. Lo tiras porque no está bueno y las alimañas se quedan idiotizadas al comerlo. Algo así pasa con la ciencia, se sabe que no es bueno con tan solo oírlo y los frikis se quedan atontados al estudiarla»

El Profesor se quedó con la boca abierta. Yo supuse que estaba ofendido por el insulto a su amada ciencia y a su comida. En cambio, sus ojos brillaron (tras unos instantes en los que noté cómo Buttercup sudaba frío temiéndose una bronca), cogió de las manos a mi hermana, quien lo miró confundida y exclamó:

«¡Sabes cocina!» Butter quedó pasmada ante tal reacción «¡Pues estudiarás cocina!»

«¿¡QUÉ!?» gritó ella «¡Cocinar es de cursis!»

«¿A mí me ves cursi?» replicó irónico el Profesor en una pregunta retórica.

«Pueeees…» dudó, y yo me aguanté una risilla. Nuestro creador la miró como diciendo "ni se te ocurra" «Para nada» dijo rápidamente y con un deje de nervios en su voz. Si hay algo que tememos las PowerPuff Girls son las broncas, sermones, llantos, recaídas, depresiones y enfados del Profesor Utonio.

Yo me alejé de ahí. Bubbles y Robin me llamaban, y creo que si me hubiesen encontrado (probabilidad muy posible) me habrían delatado y el Profesor me habría echado otra de sus charlas sobre el por qué espiar es de mala educación. Charla que, francamente, no me apetecía nada escuchar.

Pasaron algunas horas. Luchamos contra una hormiga gigante que devoraba edificios de hormigón (lo normal), dejamos los deberes de la escuela para el día siguiente (era viernes. ¿Qué? ¡A veces también nos podemos permitir ser un _poquito_ vagas!) y el Profesor se encerró a la hora de la cena en la cocina junto con Buttercup; sin darnos explicaciones a Bubbles o a mí, aunque yo ya sabía lo que se proponían. Mi hermanita y yo esperamos la cena viendo _The Simpsons_ en la televisión desde el sofá. Bubbles por lo general no entiende las bromas que en ese programa se hacen (vale, hay algunas que yo tampoco comprendo), pero reía si yo lo hacía. En fin, tras laaaaaargo rato de espera, salió el Profesor diciendo que fuéramos a la cocina.

Allí nos encontramos servido a la mesa un arroz tres delicias preparado por Buttercup. Cuando lo probé, y comprobé lo sabroso que era, no puede más que deleitarme y darle mis felicitaciones a mi hermana. Ella se limitaba a sonreír orgullosa mientras comía su plato (por una vez, POR UNA VEZ, no nos restregó por la cara que ella sabía hacer algo que nosotras no), aunque apostaría que por dentro estaba pensando cómo presumir de ello con nosotras. Y en esto último estoy segura que no me equivoqué, dado que a la hora de dormir, cuando ya estábamos acostadas y nos pusimos a hablar de cualquier cosa (tan como solemos hacer)… saltó el tema de la cena preparada por Butter, y claro que presumió… mucho. Casi tanto como cuando derrotamos a un monstruo y ella tuvo el golpe decisivo.

De todas maneras, desde aquel día Buttercup se ocupa de la cena dos noches por semana. Todos los días no puesto que entre escuela, deberes, salvar la ciudad y actividades extraescolares no tiene tiempo. Además, pensemos que las tres tenemos cinco años, es sencillamente impresionante que mi hermana sepa cocinar maravillas a esta temprana edad (bueno, yo resuelvo ecuaciones y Bubbles es capaz de imitar los cómics de Spider-man, así que no nos quedamos atrás…)

Blossom Utonio

P.D.: Cuando le conté a mi hermana que iba a publicar en mi blog lo de su talento para la cocina, ella me respondió: "De acuerdo, pero como digas que es de ñoñas, te parto la linda cara de niña cursi que tienes, ¿oki, Bloss?", palabras textuales.

* * *

**Capítulo terminado... al menos es más largo que el anterior... Lo de que a Buttercup se le diera bien la cocina lo saqué de PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi (no recuerdo si había algún capítulo en la serie original en el que salía... si existe decidme cómo se llama).**

**Bien, dado que no aparecen los dos petardos (¡YUJUUUUUU!), me despido...**

**Sus: ¡Alto!**

**Yo: ¡Mierda!**

**Sandra: That mouth! (¡Esa boca!)**

**Yo: Pues lo aprendí de ti.**

**Sandra: False (Falso) *volviéndose a un público imaginario* Hello everybody! How are you, guys? (¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis?)**

**Yo: ¡Mátenme! *gritando al cielo***

**Sus: ¡Calma! *cogiéndome por los hombros* ¿Por qué tanta frustración? ¿Es acaso porque me mudo a los Ángeles?**

**Yo: *Ignorando la segunda pregunta* Porque no se me ocurre cómo escribir lo que tengo pensado para ESPÍAS... ¡Y quítame las manos de encima! *empujándolo***

**Sandra: Sister, are you okay? (Hermana, ¿estás bien?)**

**Yo: Sí, tranquis todos... solo quiero despedirme de mis lectores...**

**Sus: ¡Espera! Ejem... *aclarándose la garganta* _En el próximo capítulo más, pero no mejor, porque es imposible. Aquí, en FanFiction._**

**Sandra: I thought you changed your farewell... (Pensé que habías cambiado tu despedida...)**

**Sus: Sí, en ESPÍAS, pero... ¡las viejas costumbres no se pierden nunca!**

**Yo: ¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out... porque sino temo que cometeré asesinato doble.**


End file.
